Chica nueva
by kag-taisho
Summary: Hay una chica nueva en la escuela, Drake cree que va a tener una chica mas en su lista pero ella no es lo que el esperaba... ademas ¡Era la mejor amiga de Josh antes de que fueran hermanos! sin mencionar su caracter... Amor a primera vista... ¿O era odio?


**Hoooola!! Mi primer fic de Drake y Josh (TE AMO DRAKE!!). Ok no tengo mucho que decir ¡Al fic!**

_**Primer día de clases**_

En la espaciosa habitación se empezó a oír la alarma del despertador, un brazo musculoso y bronceado salió de debajo de las sabanas y tiro el despertador contra la pared destruyéndolo en el proceso.

-Drake ¡Es el tercero en el mes!¡La próxima vez tu compras el nuevo despertador!- exclamo Josh en el desayuno

-Si, si, si relájate hermano… oye he oído que hay una chica nueva en la escuela dicen que esta ardiente- dijo Drake imaginándose a alguna rubia con un lindo trasero y muy buena besadora que se añadiría a su lista seguramente

-¡DRAKE! ¿Puedes concentrarte en el tema del despertador?- dijo Josh exasperado por la falta de atención de su hermanastro

-No, es aburrido- dijo Drake con la boca llena de cereales- mas bien intentemos adivinar el nombre de la chica nueva-

-Se llama Kate Black- dijo Megan llegando a la cocina – tengo su foto ¿Quieres verla?-

-¡SI!- grito Drake parándose y llegando a donde estaba Megan de un salto, iba a tomar la fotografía que tenía su hermana menor pero ella la retiró de inmediato

-A-a-a Necesito algo a cambio- dijo Megan como buena negociante

-¿Qué quieres?- gruño el castaño molesto, ya era raro que Megan estuviera tan cooperativa sin nada a cambio

-Mi tarea y mis deberes en la casa por todo un mes hechos por ti y Josh- dijo Megan con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Hecho…¡Dame esa foto!- exclamo Drake. La foto era de una anciana y a lo lejos se veía que el papel era recortado de una revista, pero claro Drake estaba tan emocionado por ver a la chica nueva que no lo notó-¡Estafadora!-

-Un trato es un trato, esta tarde tienes que lavar el baño y Josh tiene que hacer mi tarea- dijo Megan saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa triunfal. Josh se acercó a Drake (el cual tenía una sonrisa culpable) y le dio un piquete en la frente

-¿¡NO PUDISTE ESPERAR A VERLA EN LA ESCUELA!?- grito consternado

-Lo siento- dijo Drake sin quitar su sonrisa

-Vámonos- gruño Josh cogiendo su mochila y yendo hacia la salida

D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J D&J

-¿Eres nueva?- preguntó Drake a la tercera chica que le pasaba al lado

-¡Soy tu ex novia!- exclamo la chica indignada

-Ohhh… ¡Vanessa!...Vámonos Josh- exclamo Drake aterrado antes de que Vanessa le diera una cachetada

-¿Cómo no puedes recordar a una de tus ex novias?- preguntó Josh extrañado

-¡Fue hace 2 semanas!- dijo Drake

-Uy si ¿Cómo recordarla?- dijo Josh con sarcasmo

-No te burles- dijo Drake con los ojos entrecerrados. De repente sintió que chocaba contra alguien y que la persona desconocida se iba hacia atrás, pero la detuvo justo a tiempo quedando a pocos milímetros de la cara de una chica de cabello negro, largo y liso, ojos marrones chocolate, tez un poco bronceada, bajita, delgada pero no por eso no tenía curvas. No era la chica mas linda que había visto pero esta chica tenía algo que lo hipnotizó-Hola belleza- dijo sensualmente con su sonrisa mas picara

-¡QUITATE!- grito ella pegándole un puño que casi le rompe la nariz

-Oww… Se dice gracias- dijo el soltándola y sobándose la nariz

-Si no te me hubieras acercado tanto te hubiera agradecido, tu grandísimo acosador- dijo ella desde el suelo sobándose la espalda

-¿Jess?- preguntó Josh viendo a la chica entre asombrado y confundido, ayudándola a levantarse

-¿Josh?- preguntó ella mientras el la ayudaba a levantarse- ¡JOSH! ¡Cuánto tiempo!¡Te he extrañado tanto!- grito ella abrazandolo

-Ejem- carraspeó Drake molesto pero nadie lo escucho- ¡EJEM!-

-¿Oyes alguna cucaracha?- dijo la peli-negra haciéndose la confundida

-No lo llames así, Jessica, te presento a mi hermano Drake- dijo Josh

-¿Tu hermano?-

-Si, su HERMANO- dijo Drake molesto

-…-

-¿Jess?-

-JAJAJAJAJA Se les nota el parecido JAJAJAJA ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿3? No me sorprendería con esa inteligencia- se carcajeaba Jessica

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Josh entre divertido y confundido, no muchas personas y en especial chicas se burlaban de Drake de tal manera como la hacia su mejor amiga de la infancia

-Que yo sepa hace 8 años no tenias un hermano- dijo Jessica encogiéndose de hombros

-Oye ¿La nueva no se llamaba Kate?-le susurró Drake a Josh con "sospecha"

-Es Megan la que lo dijo ¡Deja de creer sus mentiras!- susurro Josh a Drake alzando el tono cada vez mas

-Sigo aquí- dijo Jessica fríamente

-¿A quien le importa?- dijo Drake encogiéndose de hombros

-Tonto-

-Agresiva-

-Descerebrado-

-Chico-

-¡REPITELO!-grito Jessica. Josh la sostuvo justo a tiempo antes de que le arrancara la cabeza a Drake, sabia muy bien lo mucho que Jessica odiara que le dijeran "Chico" (4 Años de amistad que nunca olvidaría) en los 5 años que no la había visto se veía que no había cambiado nada-Josh suéltame o tu te vas con el- Josh así lo hizo como si de fuego se tratara y le mando una sonrisa culpable a Drake (Quien estaba protegiéndose con su mochila)

-Corre- advirtió Josh. El castaño no se lo pensó mucho y siguió las instrucciones de su hermano seguido de una chica loca tras de el

**¡Fiiiin! Espero que les guste un review pliis a las pocas personas que leen fics de Drake&Josh. **


End file.
